battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinatown
(SWAT) vs (Thieves) |date = 2016 |place = Chinatown, Los Angeles |terrain = Urban |modes = All base modes, Bounty Hunter, Squad Heist, Capture the Bag |combat = Infantry |map = }} Chinatown is a map released with the Battlefield Hardline: Betrayal expansion pack. The map is a stylistic remake of Battlefield 3's Grand Bazaar, taking place at night in Chinatown, Los Angeles to fit with Hardline's theme. Conquest Conquest remains largely unchanged from the original layout of Grand Bazaar except the location of the additional flags from Conquest Large and the deployment zones. Equipment Deployment Zones Flags Square (A) The Square remains largely the same as on Grand Bazaar. It still remains a wide capture area with plenty of cover. While the concrete wall has mostly been removed, it has been replaced by numerous vehicles and stuffed animal booths. The nearby catwalk provides a vantage point to overlook the area. Alleyway (B) The Alleyway remains the center point on the map and is consistently contested as it links the Square and the Market. The design remains the same as before though the shops featured in the alleyway have been slightly resigned and filled with decoration. Four smaller paths branch off, linking the corners of the map to positions a quarter of the way up. There are quite a few walled off areas that can be uncovered with explosives. Unlike open maps, it is easy for defenders to be pinned inside, with the long alleyway giving advantage to long range combatants. Along with the relative ease of spawn trapping, this can make matches end with little effort expended by the team in control. The best way to capture or defend this base is to have a strong defense at not only this base but also the Market or the Square. Two of the main Levolution events are also located here. Power switches are located on opposite ends of the alleyway, allowing players to cut the lights and make the area pitch black. In the center of the alley lay a shop holding fireworks. These can be ignited through gunfire or explosive and will shoot off into the sky, creating a permanent smokescreen in the alley. Another reason the alleyway is highly contested is that a secret room is located directly east of the alleyway behind a freezer. A counter located in the back of the main room features a small hidden button underneath that slides the freezer aside to reveal the secret room. Inside the Mammoth Gun can be found and is permanently unlocked upon picking up. Market © Junction (D) Highway (E) Team Deathmatch Gallery Chinatown 01.png| Chinatown 02.png| Chinatown 03.png| Chinatown 04.png| Chinatown 05.png| Chinatown 06.png| Chinatown 07.png| Chinatown 08.png| Chinatown 09.png| Chinatown 10.png| Chinatown 11.png| Chinatown 12.png| Chinatown 13.png| Chinatown 14.png| Chinatown 15.png| Chinatown 16.png| Chinatown 17.png| Chinatown 18.png| Chinatown 19.png| Chinatown 20.png| Chinatown 21.png| Chinatown 22.png| Chinatown 23.png| Chinatown 24.png| Chinatown 25.png| Chinatown 26.png| Chinatown 27.png| Chinatown 28.png| Chinatown 29.png| Chinatown 30.png| Chinatown.jpg BFHL ChinaTownSwords.jpg|Standoff with Inquisition Swords on Chinatown Videos Behind the Scenes on Chinatown|Behind the Scenes video on the development of Chinatown Trivia *The secret room where the Mammoth Gun is located is a recreation of the Chinese shop featured in the movie Gremlins where Gizmo is sold. Behind the counter is a large box that has a symbol of the Syndicate Program engraved on it. If players lay still next to the box they can hear the grunts and cries of Gizmo himself. *A store window between Junction and Market features mannequins with different Dead Space RIG Suit Helmets. *In the game files this map is named xp4_chinatown. References de:Chinatown Category:Maps of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Betrayal